ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: A
Categoría:Subpáginas *'a bordo' shipboard (on -) *'a bordo' aboard *'a corto plazo' short-term *'a horcajadas' astride *'a la deriva' adrift *'a la intemperie' unsheltered, exposed to the weather *'a la vez' at the same time *'a largo plazo' long-term *'a lo largo de la costa' alongshore *'a lo largo de' alongside *'a lo largo de' along *'a lo largo' lengthwise *'a medida' tailored *'a menos que' unless *'a menudo' often *'a pelo' bareback *'a pesar de' despite *'a pie' afoot *'a popa' abaft *'a popa' aft *'a popa' astern *'a propósito' incidentally *'a prueba de (intemperie)' (weather)-proof *'a prueba de balas' bulletproof *'a prueba de bombas' bombproof *'a quien' whom *'a saber' namely *'a sabiendas' knowingly *'a través de' athwart *'a través' thru *'a veces' sometimes *'a' to *'a' at *'ábaco' abacus *'abacteriano' abacterial *'abad' abbot *'abadejo' pollack *'abadesa' abbess *'abadía' abbey *'abajo' beneath *'abajo' down *'abajo' below *'abandonado' abandonee *'abandonado' abandoned *'abandonar' relinquish (to -) *'abandonar' abandon (to -) *'abandonar' quit (to -) *'abandono' abandonment *'abandono' dereliction *'abaratar' cheapen (to -) *'abarcado' brogue *'abastecedor' outfitter *'abate' abbe *'abatido' downcast *'abatido' dejected *'abatido' downhearted *'abatimiento' dejection *'abc' abc *'abceso' abscess *'abdicación' abdication *'abdicar' abdicate (to -) *'abdomen' abdomen *'abdominal' abdominal *'abdominalmente' abdominally *'abducción' abduction *'abductores' abductors *'abecedario' abc *'abedul' birch *'abeja' bee *'abejorro' bumblebee *'aberración' aberration *'aberración' aberrancy *'aberrante' aberrant *'abertura' aperture *'abertura' slit *'abertura' vent *'abertura' opening *'abeto' spruce *'abiertamente' aboveboard *'abiertamente' openly *'abierto' creek *'abierto' open *'abierto' overt *'abigarrado' variegated *'abigarramiento' motley *'abismal' abysmal *'abismo' abyss *'ablación' ablation *'ablandar' soften (to -) *'ablativo' ablative *'ablución' ablution *'abnegación' abnegation *'abnegado' abnegate *'abocetado' sketchy *'abogacía' advocacy *'abogado' barrister *'abogado' attorney *'abogado' lawyer *'abogado' advocate *'abogado' solicitor *'abolición' abolishment *'abolición' abolition *'abolicionista' abolitionist *'abolir' abolish (to -) *'abollado' bumpy *'abollado' battered *'abominable' abominable *'abominación' abomination *'abominar' abominate (to -) *'abono' compost *'abono' season ticket *'abordar un problema' attack a problem (to -) *'aborigen' aborigine *'aborigen' aboriginal *'aborrecer' loathe (to -) *'aborrecer' abhor (to -) *'aborrecible' loathsome *'aborrecimiento' abhorrence *'aborrecimiento' loathing *'abortar (involuntariamente)' miscarry (to -) *'abortar' abort (to -) *'abortista' abortionist *'abortivo' abortive *'aborto (involuntario)' miscarriage *'aborto' abortion *'abovedado' vaulted *'abrasador' scorching *'abrasión' abrasion *'abrasivo' abrasive *'abrazadera' brace *'abrazo estrecho' cuddle *'abrelatas' can opener *'abrev.(abreviatura)' abbr. (abbreviation) *'abreviado' abridged *'abreviar' curtail (to -) *'abreviar' abbreviate (to -) *'abreviatura' abbreviation *'abreviatura' shorthand *'abridor' opener *'abrigado' covert *'abrigo' lee *'abrigo' overcoat *'abrigo' topcoat *'abril' April *'abrir' unlock (to -) *'abrir' open (to -) *'abrogar' abrogate (to -) *'abrumado' laden *'abruptamente' abruptly *'abrupto' abrupt *'absceso' abscess *'ábside' apse *'absolución' absolution *'absolutamente' absolutely *'absolutamente' utterly *'absolutismo' absolutism *'absolutismo' absoluteness *'absoluto' not at all *'absoluto' utter *'absoluto' absolute *'absolver' absolve (to -) *'absorbente' absorbing *'absorbente' absorber *'absorbente' absorbent *'absorber' absorb (to -) *'absorber' absorve (to -) *'absorbido' absorbed *'absorción' absorption *'absorto' rapt *'abstemio' abstainer *'abstemio' abstemious *'abstención' abstention *'abstenerse' abstain (to -) *'abstinencia' abstinence *'abstinente' abstinent *'abstracción' abstraction *'abstracto' abstract *'abstraído' abstracted *'abstruso' abstruse *'absurdamente' absurdly *'absurdidad' absurdity *'absurdo' preposterous *'absurdo' ludicrous *'absurdo' absurd *'abuchear' boo (to -) *'abundancia' abundance *'abundante' rife *'abundante' abundant *'abundante' plentiful *'abundante' affluent *'abundantemente' abundantly *'abundar' abound (to -) *'aburrido' boring *'aburrido' tedious *'aburrido' bored *'abusivamente' abusively *'abusivo' abusive *'abuso' abuse *'abyecto' abject *'academia' academy *'académicamente' academically *'académico' academician *'académico' academic *'acampada' camping *'acampar' camp (to -) *'acantilado' cliff *'acantonamiento' cantonment *'acariciar' caress *'acarreo negativo' borrow *'acarreo' cartage *'acatamiento' abidance *'acceder' accede (to -) *'acceder' access (to -) *'accesible' approachable *'accesible' accessible *'accesorio' appendage *'accesorio' accessory *'accesorios' accessories *'accidentado' jerky *'accidental' accidental *'accidentalmente' accidentally *'accidentalmente' casually *'accidente' casualty *'accidente' crash *'accidente' accident *'Acción de Gracias (Día de)' Thanksgiving (a tradition in the USA) *'acción' stock *'acción' action *'acción' acting *'accionista' shareholder *'accionista' stockholder *'aceite corriente' ordinary oil *'aceite de algodón' cotton-seed oil *'aceite de colza' colza oil *'aceite de girasol' sunflower seed oil *'aceite de linaza' linseed oil *'aceite de lino' linseed oil *'aceite de orujo' olive-residue oil *'aceite de palma' palm oil *'aceite de soja' soybean oil *'aceite' oil *'aceitoso' oily *'aceituna' olive *'aceitunas aliñadas' seasoned olives *'aceleración' acceleration *'acelerado' accelerated *'acelerador' throttle *'acelerador' accelerator *'acelerar' quicken (to -) *'acelerar' accelerate (to -) *'acento circunflejo' caret *'acento' accent *'acentuación' accentuation *'acentuar' accentuate (to -) *'aceptabilidad' acceptability *'aceptable' allowable *'aceptable' acceptable *'aceptablemente' acceptably *'aceptado' approved *'aceptar' accept (to -) *'aceptar' agree (to -) *'acepto' acceptance *'acequia' sluice *'acera' sidewalk *'acera' pavement *'acerado' steely *'acerbidad' acerbity *'acerbo' scathing *'acerca de' about *'acerca de' concerning *'acerca de' roundabout *'acerca' about *'acería' steelwork *'acero' steel *'acérrimo' stalwart *'acertijo' quiz *'acetato' acetate *'acético' acetic *'acetileno' acetylene *'acetona' acetone *'achaparrado' stunted *'achicoria' chicory *'achispado' tipsy *'acicalado' trig *'acidez' sourness *'acidez' acidity *'acidificar' acidify (to -) *'ácido adelínico' adenylic acid *'ácido úrico' uric acid *'ácido' acid *'acidosis' acidosis *'aclamación' acclamation *'aclamar' acclaim (to -) *'aclaramiento' clearing *'aclarar' brighten (to -) *'aclimatación' acclimatization *'aclimatación' acclimation *'aclimatar' acclimatize (to -) *'aclimatar' acclimate *'acné' acne *'acobardado' nerveless *'acolchado' quilted *'acolchado' quilting *'acólito' acolyte *'acomodación' accommodation *'acomodador' usher *'acomodadora' usherette *'acomodar' accommodate (to -) *'acompañamiento' accompaniment *'acompañante' accompanist *'acompañar' accompany (to -) *'acondicionador' conditioner *'acondicionamiento de aire' air-conditioning *'aconsejable' advisable *'aconsejar' advise (to -) *'aconsejar' recommend (to -) *'acoplamiento' coupling *'acoplamiento' joining *'acorazado' battleship *'acordado' agreed *'acordar' arrange (to -) *'acordar' agree (to -) *'acorde' chord *'acordeón' accordion *'acordeonista' accordionist *'acortamiento' curtailment *'acortar' shorten (to -) *'acostumbrado' customary *'acostumbrado' accustomed *'acostumbrar' accustom (to -) *'acre' acrid *'acre' acre *'acre' acrimonious *'acreditación' accreditation *'acreditación' certification *'acreditado' accredited *'acreditar' certify (to -) *'acreditar' accredit (to -) *'acreedor hipotecario' mortgagee *'acreedor' creditor *'acrílico' acrylic *'acritud' acridity *'acrobacia' acrobatics *'acróbata' acrobat *'acrobático' acrobatic *'acrofobia' acrophobia *'acta' minutes *'acta' protocol *'actas' proceedings *'actinio' actinium *'actitud' attitude *'activación' sensitization *'activamente' actively *'activar' activate (to -) *'actividad' activity *'activista' activist *'activo' active *'acto' act *'acto' deed *'actor' actor *'actriz principiante' starlet *'actriz' actress *'actual' present-day *'actual' current *'actual' present *'actualización' updating *'actualización' update *'actualizar' upgrade (to -) *'actualizar' update *'actualmente' currently *'actuar' actuate (to -) *'Acuario' Aquarius *'acuario' aquarium *'acuarium' aquarium *'acuático' aquatic *'acueducto' aqueduct *'acuerdo' compromise *'acuerdo' agreement *'acuerdo' accordance *'acuerdo' accord *'acuífero' aquiferous *'acuífero' aquifer *'acumulación' accumulation *'acumulado' accumulated *'acumulador' accumulator *'acumulador' accumulator *'acumular' accumulate (to -) *'acumulativo' cumulative *'acumulativo' accumulative *'acuñación' coinage *'acuoso' watery *'acupuntura' acupuncture *'acurrucarse' snuggle (to -) *'acusación' accusation *'acusación' arraignment *'acusación' impeachment *'acusación' indictment *'acusado' accused *'acusador' accuser *'acusar' arraign (to -) *'acusar' impeach *'acusar' indict (to -) *'acusar' accuse (to -) *'acusativo' accusative *'acusatorio' accusatory *'acuse de recibo' acknowledgment *'acústica' acoustics *'acústico' acoustic *'adagio' adagio *'adaptabilidad' adaptability *'adaptable' adaptive *'adaptable' adaptable *'adaptación' port *'adaptación' adaptation *'adaptado' tailored *'adaptador' adapter *'adaptar' adapt (to -) *'adaptar' port (to -) *'adecuadamente' adequately *'adecuado' becoming *'adecuado' adequate *'adelantado' ahead *'adelantamiento' advancement *'adelante' onward *'adelanto' advance *'además' moreover *'además' besides *'adenocarcinoma' adenocarcinoma *'adentro' indoors *'adepto' adept *'aderezo' pickling *'adherencia' adhesion *'adherir' adhere (to -) *'adherir' attach (to -) *'adhesión a un partido' siding *'adhesión' adhesion *'adhesión' adherence *'adhesividad' adhesiveness *'adhesivo' adherent *'adhesivo' adhesive *'adicción' addiction *'adición' addition *'adición' summing *'adicional' additional *'adicionalmente' additionally *'adicto' addict *'adiestrado' trained *'adiestrador' trainer *'adiestramiento' training *'adinerado' moneyed *'adinerado' wealthy *'adiós' adieu *'adiposo' adipose *'aditivo' additive *'adjetivo' adjective *'adjetivo' adjectival *'adjudicar' adjudge (to -) *'adjuntar' append (to -) *'adjuntar' attach (to -) *'adjunto' adjunct *'adjunto' attachment *'administración' administration *'administrador de correos' postmaster *'administrador de un regimiento' quartermaster *'administrador' manager *'administrador' administrator *'administrar' administer (to -) *'administrativo' administrative *'admirable' admirable *'admirablemente' admirably *'admiración' admiration *'admirador' admirer *'admirar' admire (to -) *'admirativamente' admiringly *'admisible' admissible *'admisión' inlet *'admisión' admission *'admisión' admittance *'admisión' intake *'admitir' admit (to -) *'adoctrinar' indoctrinate (to -) *'adolescencia' boyhood *'adolescencia' adolescence *'adolescente' adolescent *'adolescente' teenage *'adolescente' teenager *'adolescente' teen *'adolescentes' teens *'adonde' whither *'adopción' adoption *'adoptar' adopt (to -) *'adoptivo' adoptive *'adorable' adorable *'adoración' adoration *'adorador' worshipper *'adorador' adorer *'adorar' adore (to -) *'adormecer' drowse (to -) *'adormecimiento' drowsiness *'adornar' adorn (to -) *'adorno' adornment *'adorno' trimming *'adornos' paraphernalia *'adornos' trimming *'adquirido' acquired *'adquirir' acquire (to -) *'adquisición de nacionalidad' naturalization *'adquisición' acquisition *'adquisición' acquirement *'adquisitivo' acquisitive *'adral' board (side -) *'adrenalina' adrenalin *'adrenalina' adrenaline *'adsorción' adsorption *'aduana' customs *'aduanas' customs *'aducir' adduce (to -) *'adulación' adulation *'adular' adulate (to -) *'adúltera' adulteress *'adulteración' adulteration *'adulterar' adulterate (to -) *'adulterar' corrupt (to -) *'adulterio' adultery *'adúltero' adulterer *'adúltero' adulterous *'adulto' adult *'advenedizo' upstart *'advenimiento' advent *'adventicio' adventitious *'adverbial' adverbial *'adverbio' adverb *'adversamente' adversely *'adversario' adversary *'adversidad' adversity *'adverso' adverse *'advertencia' warning *'advertir' warn (to -) *'adyacente' adjacent *'aerodinámica' aerodynamics *'aerodinámico' aerodynamic *'aerodinámico' streamlined *'aeródromo' aerodrome (UK) *'aeródromo' airdrome (US) *'aeronáutica' aeronautics *'aeronáutico' aeronautic *'aeronave' airship *'aeroplano' aeroplane *'aeropuerto' airport *'aerosol' aerosol *'aerospacial' aerospace *'afabilidad' affability *'afable' affable *'afable' companionable *'afablemente' affably *'afección' trouble *'afección' complaint *'afectación' affectation *'afectado' affected *'afectar' affect (to -) *'afecto' affection *'afectuosamente' affectionately *'afectuoso' affectionate *'afeitado' a shave *'afeitado' shaving *'afeitar' shave (to -) *'afgano' Afghan *'afianzar' secure (to -) *'afición' addiction *'aficionado (# ópera, # toros)' aficionado, fan, barracker *'aficionado' amateur *'áfido' aphid *'afilado' sharp *'afilador' sharpener *'afilar' sharpen (to -) *'afiliación (a una organización)' joining *'afiliación' affiliation *'afiliado' affiliate *'afinador' tuner *'afinidad' affinity *'afirmación' affirmation *'afirmar' state (to -) *'afirmar' affirm (to -) *'afirmativamente' affirmatively *'afirmativo' affirmative *'aflicción' affliction *'afligido' sorrowful *'afligido' aggrieved *'afligido' sorry *'afligir' ail (to -) *'afligir' afflict (to -) *'aflojamiento' letdown *'afluencia' affluence *'aforismo' aphorism *'afortunado' lucky *'afrenta' affront *'África' Africa *'africano' African *'afrodisíaco' aphrodisiac *'afuera' outside *'afueras' outskirts *'agacharse' cower (to -) *'agacharse' crouch (to -) *'ágape' agape *'agarrarse' cling (to -) *'ágata' agate *'agavilladora' swather *'agencia' agency *'agenda' agenda *'agenda' calendar *'agente cancerígeno' carcinogen *'agente' agent *'ágil' nimble *'ágil' agile *'ágil' deft *'agilidad' agility *'agilidad' nimbleness *'agitación' agitation *'agitado' choppy *'agitado' rough *'agitado' agitated *'agitador' agitator *'agitar' agitate (to -) *'aglomeración' agglomeration *'aglomerado' agglomerate *'aglomerado' conglomerate *'aglutinación' agglutination *'aglutinar' agglutinate (to -) *'agnosticismo' agnosticism *'agnóstico' agnostic *'agobiado por los cuidados' careworn *'agonía' agony *'agónico' agonizing *'agonizar' agonize (to -) *'agorafobia' agoraphobia *'agosto' August *'agotado' jaded *'agotamiento' depletion *'agradable' pleasant *'agradable' pleasing *'agradable' nice *'agradable' congenial *'agradable' pleasurable *'agradablemente' agreeably *'agradecer' thank (to -) *'agradecido' thankful *'agradecimiento' thankfulness *'agrandar' aggrandize (to -) *'agrario' agrarian *'agravamiento' aggravation *'agravante' aggravation *'agravante' aggravating *'agravar' aggravate (to -) *'agregado' aggregate *'agregar' add (to -) *'agregar' aggregate (to -) *'agresión' aggression *'agresivamente' aggressively *'agresividad' aggressiveness *'agresivo' aggressive *'agresor' aggressor *'agrícola' agricultural *'agricultor' agriculturist *'agricultura' agriculture *'agridulce' bittersweet *'agrimensor' surveyor *'agrio' acidic *'agrio' sour *'agronomía' agronomy *'agronómico' agronomic *'agua de cal' limewater *'agua mineral con gas' sparkling water *'agua' water *'aguacate' avocado *'aguacero' rainfall *'aguacero' downpour *'aguacero' cloudburst *'aguamarina' aquamarine *'aguamiel' mead *'aguanieve' sleet *'aguante' stamina *'aguardiente de manzanas' applejack *'agudamente' acutely *'agudeza' acuteness *'agudeza' shrewdness *'agudeza' acuity *'agudeza' keenness *'agudo' sharp *'agudo' acute *'agüero' omen *'aguijero óptico' optical hole *'aguileña' columbine *'aguja' needle *'aguja' stylus *'aguja' needle *'aguja' steeple *'aguja' needlefish *'agujerear' pierce (to -) *'agusanado' maggoty *'ahí' there *'ahogante' stifling *'ahogar' stifle (to -) *'ahogar' choke (to -) *'ahogarse' drown (to -) *'ahondar' deepen (to -) *'ahora' now *'ahorrar' save (to -) *'ahorro' saving *'ahorros (plural)' savings (plural) *'airado' irate *'airbag' airbag *'aire' air *'airear' aerate (to -) *'airoso' airy *'aislacionismo' isolationism *'aislado' detached *'aislamiento' seclusion *'aislamiento' isolation *'aislamiento' insulation *'aislante' insulator *'aislante' insulating *'aislar' insulate (to -) *'aislar' isolate (to -) *'ajedrez' chess *'ajedrezado' checkered *'ajorca' anklet *'ajustado' tight *'ajustador' adjuster *'ajustar tamaño' size (to -) *'ajustar' calibrate (to -) *'ajustar' adjust (to -) *'ajuste de curvas' curve fitting *'ajuste' adjustment *'al aire libre' outdoor *'al azar' at random *'al azar' randomly *'al contado' cash *'al horno' baked *'al instante' instantly *'al lado' aside *'al lado' beside *'al parecer' apparently *'al revés' upside-down *'al revés' backwards *'ala izquierda' left-wing *'ala' wing *'Alá' Allah *'Alabama' Alabama *'alabanza' praise *'alabanza' commendation *'alabar' laud (to -) *'alambre de espinas' barbed wire *'alambre' wire *'álamo' poplar *'álamo' aspen *'alargar' lengthen (to -) *'alarma' alert *'alarma' alarm *'alarmado' alarmed *'alarmante' alarming *'alarmista' alarmist *'Alaska' Alaska *'alazán' sorrel *'alba' daybreak *'alba' dawn *'albacora (atún blanco)' white tunny-fish UK *'albacora (atún blanco)' albacore (white tuna) US *'albanés' Albanian *'Albania' Albania *'albañil' bricklayer *'albañil' mason *'albañilería' masonry *'albardilla' coping *'albaricoque' apricot *'albatros' seabird *'albino' albino *'albornoz' bathrobe *'alborotado' riotous *'alborotador' rioter *'alborotador' brawler *'alboroto' uproar *'alboroto' rumpus *'alboroto' rampage *'alborozado' overjoyed *'álbum de recortes' scrapbook *'álbum' album *'albúmina' albumin *'alca' razorbill *'alcachofa' artichoke *'alcahuete' pimp *'alcahuete' pander *'alcahuete' procurer *'álcali' alkali *'alcalinidad' alkalinity *'alcance' scope *'alcance' range *'alcanfor' camphor *'alcantarilla' culvert *'alcantarillado' sewage *'alcanzar' achieve (to -) *'alcanzar' reach (to -) *'alcaravea' caraway *'alcaudón' shrike *'alce' moose *'alcoba' bedroom *'alcoba' alcove *'alcohol' spirits *'alcohol' alcohol *'alcohólico' alcoholic *'alcoholismo' alcoholism *'aldaba' knocker *'aldehído' aldehyde *'ale (cerveza inglesa)' ale *'aleación' alloy *'aleatoriamente' ramdomly *'aleatorio' random *'alegación' allegation *'alegado' alleged *'alegar' allege (to -) *'alegoría' allegory *'alegórico' allegoric *'alegórico' allegorical *'alegrarse' rejoice (to -) *'alegre' joyful *'alegre' merry *'alegre' cheerful *'alegre' blithe *'alegremente' cheerfully *'alegría' merriment *'alegría' jollity *'alegría' cheerfulness *'alegría' mirth *'alegría' cheer *'alegría' joy *'alegro' allegro *'alejamiento' aloofness *'Alejandro Magno' Alexander the Great *'alerce' larch *'alérgeno' allergen *'alergia' allergy *'alérgico' allergic *'alerón' aileron *'alerta' clamp *'alerta' alert *'alfa' alpha *'alfabético' alphabetic *'alfabético' alphabetical *'alfabetización' literacy *'alfabetizar' alphabetize (to -) *'alfabeto' alphabet *'alfalfa' alfalfa *'alfarería' pottery *'alfarero' potter *'alfarero' ceramist *'alfiler' pin *'alfombra' carpet *'alfombra' rug *'alfombrado' carpeting *'alforfón' buckwheat *'alforza' tuck *'alga marina' seaweed *'alga marina' kelp *'alga' algae *'algarabía' jabber *'álgebra' algebra *'algebraico' algebraic *'algo' something *'algodón' cotton *'algorítmico' algorithmic *'algoritmo' algorithm *'alguacil' sheriff *'alguacil' constable *'alguacil' bailiff *'alguien' anyone *'alguien' anybody *'alguien' someone *'alguien' somebody *'algún día' sometime *'algún día' someday *'algunos' some *'aliado' allied *'aliado' ally *'alianza' alliance *'alias' alias *'alicatado' tiled *'alicates (plural)' pliers *'alienable' alienable *'alienación' alienation *'alienar' alienate (to -) *'aligote' bronze bream *'aligote' Spanish bream *'alimentado con corriente alterna' AC - powered *'alimentado por batería' battery powered *'alimentar' power (to -) *'alimentar' nourish (to -) *'alimentario' alimentary *'alimenticio' alimentary *'alimento' nutriment *'alimento' nurture *'alimento' nourishment *'alimento' aliment *'alineación' alignment *'alisar' smooth (to -) *'alisar' slick (to -) *'alistamiento' conscription *'alistar' conscript (to -) *'alitan' spotted dogfish *'aliteración' alliteration *'aliterado' alliterative *'aliviar' alleviate (to -) *'aliviar' assuage (to -) *'aliviar' allay (to -) *'aliviar' soothe (to -) *'aliviar' unburden (to -) *'alivio' relief *'alivio' alleviation *'allá' thither *'allanamiento' smoothing *'allí' there *'alma' soul *'almacén' storehouse *'almacén' storeroom *'almacén' lumberyard *'almacén' repository *'almacenable' stockable *'almacenaje' stowage *'almacenamiento' storage *'almacenar' store (to -) *'almanaque' calendar *'almanaque' almanac *'almazara' oil mill *'almeja fina' carpet shell *'almeja margarita' yellow clam *'almeja' clam *'almejón brillante' smooth venus *'almenaje' battlement *'almenara' beacon *'almendra' almond *'almidón' starch *'almidonado' starchy *'alminar' minaret *'almirantazgo' admiralty *'almirante' admiral *'almizclado' musky *'almizcle' musk *'almohada' pillow *'almohadilla (#)' pound sign *'almohadilla' pad *'almorávide' Almoravid *'almorzar' lunch (to -) *'almuerzo' luncheon *'almuerzo' lunch *'alocación' allocation *'alojamiento' accommodation *'alojamiento' lodging *'alojar' play (to -) *'alondra' lark *'alpaca' alpaca *'Alpes Dináricos' Dinaric Alps *'Alpes' Alps *'alpinismo' mountaineering *'alpino' alpine *'alquilar' rent (to -) *'alquiler' rent *'alquiler' tenancy *'alquimista' alchemist *'alquitrán' tar *'alrededor de' around *'alrededores (plural)' the surroundings *'Alsacia' Alsace *'altanería' loftiness *'altar' altar *'altavoz' a speaker *'altavoz' loudspeaker *'alteración' alteration *'alterado' corrupted *'alterar' alter (to -) *'altercado' altercation *'alternancia' swapping *'alternancia' alternation *'alternar' alternate (to -) *'alternativa' alternative *'alternativa' alternate *'alternativo' alternative *'alterno' alternate *'alterno' alternating *'altitud' altitude *'alto el fuego' ceasefire *'alto funcionario' senior officer *'alto' stop *'alto' lofty *'alto' tall *'altramuz' lupin *'altruismo' altruism *'altruista' unselfish *'altruista' altruistic *'altruista' altruist *'altura' stature *'alubias (plural)' beans (plural) *'aludir' allude (to -) *'alumbrar' lighten (to -) *'alumbre' alum *'alúmina' alumina *'aluminio' aluminum *'alumno' alumnus *'alumno' student *'alusión' allusion *'alusivo' allusive *'aluvión' alluvium *'alzar' lift (to -) *'amabilidad' kindness *'amabilidad' niceness *'amabilidad' amiability *'amable' kind *'amable' kindly *'amable' lovely *'amable' nice *'amable' likable *'amable' amiable *'amable' likeable *'amado' darling *'amalgama' amalgam *'amalgamación' amalgamation *'amalgamar' amalgamate *'amamante' suckle *'amaneramiento' mannerism *'amante' lover *'amapola' poppy *'amar' love *'amargamente' bitterly *'amargo' bitter *'amargura' bitterness *'amargura' rue *'amarillo (color)' yellow *'amarmolado' marbled *'amarradura' mooring *'amasar' knead (to -) *'amatorio' amatory *'ámbar' amber *'ambición' ambition *'ambicioso' aspiring *'ambicioso' ambitious *'ambidextro' ambidextrous *'ambiente' ambient *'ambigüedad' ambiguity *'ambiguo' ambiguous *'ámbito' range *'ámbito' scope *'ambladura (de un caballo)' amble *'ambos' both *'ambrosía' ambrosia *'ambulancia' ambulance *'ambulante' ambulant *'ameba' ameba *'ameba' amoeba *'amén' amen *'amenaza' threat *'amenaza' menace *'amenazador' lowering *'amenazador' threatening *'amenazar' threaten (to -) *'amenidad' amenity *'América' America *'americanismo' Americanism *'americanizar' Americanize *'americano' American *'ametrallar' strafe (to -) *'amigable' amicable *'amigdala' tonsil *'amígdala' amygdala *'amígdalas' tonsils *'amigdalitis' tonsillitis *'amigote' crony *'amistad' amicability *'amistad' amity *'amistosamente' amicably *'amnesia anterógrada' antrograde amnesia *'amnesia' amnesia *'amniocéntesis' amniocentesis *'amnistía' amnesty *'amo' master *'amonestación' admonition *'amonestación' admonishment *'amonestar' admonish (to -) *'amoniaco' ammonia *'amonio' ammonium *'amontonar' amass *'amor' love *'amoral' amoral *'amorfo' amorphous *'amorío' amour *'amorosamente' dearly *'amoroso' loving *'amoroso' amorous *'amortiguar' cushion (to -) *'amortiguar' deaden (to -) *'amortización' amortization *'amortizar' amortize *'amotinado' mutineer *'amparo' aegis *'amperaje' amperage *'amperio' amp *'amperio' ampere *'ampliación' addition *'ampliadora' magnifier *'ampliamente' broadly *'ampliamente' amply *'amplificación' amplification *'amplificar' amplify (to -) *'amplio' broad *'amplio' comprehensive *'amplio' ample *'amplitud' amplitude *'ampolla' bladder *'ampolla' cruet *'ampolla' ampoule *'ampolla' blister *'ampuloso' bombastic *'amputación' amputation *'amputar' amputate (to -) *'Amsterdam' Amsterdam *'amuleto' amulet *'amuleto' charm *'amurallado' walled *'Ana Bolena' Anne Boleyn *'anacardo' cashew *'anaconda' anaconda *'anacoreta' anchorite *'anacrónico' anachronistic *'anacronismo' anachronism *'anadón' mallard *'anagrama' anagram *'anal' anal *'anales' annals *'analfabetismo' illiteracy *'analfabeto' illiterate *'analgesia' analgesia *'analgésico' analgesic *'analgésico' painkiller *'análisis bioquímico' biochemical analysis *'análisis de sangre' blood count *'análisis' analysis *'analista' analyst *'analista' annalist *'analítica' analitical *'analítico' analytic *'analítico' analytical *'analizar' analyze *'analogía' analogy *'analógico' analogical *'análogo' analogue *'análogo' analogous *'anaquel' bracket *'anaquel' ledge *'anarquía' anarchy *'anárquico' anarchical *'anarquismo' anarchism *'anarquista' anarchist *'anatema' anathema *'anatomía' anatomy *'anatómico' anatomical *'anatomista' anatomist *'anca' croup *'anca' rump *'ancestral' ancestral *'ancho de banda' bandwidth *'ancho' wide *'ancho' width *'ancho' breadth *'ancho' broad *'anchoa' anchovy *'anchura' width *'ancla' anchor *'anclaje' anchor *'anclaje' anchorage *'Andalucía' Andalucia *'andaluz' Andalucian *'andamiaje' scaffolding *'andamio' scaffold *'andana' swath *'andar de lado' sidle (to -) *'andar desgarbado' slouch (to -) *'andar' walk *'andas' bier *'andén' dock *'Andorra' Andorra *'andrajoso' tattered *'andrógenos' androgens *'andrógino' androgynous *'anécdota' anecdote *'anecdótico' anecdotal *'anélido' annelid *'anemia' anemia (US) *'anemia' anaemia (UK) *'anémico' anaemic (UK) *'anémico' anemic (US) *'anemómetro' anemometer *'anémona' anemone *'aneroide' aneroid *'anestesia' anesthesia *'anestesia' anaesthesia (UK) *'anestésico' anesthetic *'anestésico' anaesthetic (UK) *'anexión' annexation *'anexo' annex *'anfibio' amphibious *'anfibio' amphibian *'anfiteatro' amphitheater *'ángel' angel *'angelical' angelical *'angélical' angelic *'angina de pecho' angina pectoris *'angina' angina *'anglicanismo' Anglicanism *'anglicano' Anglican *'anglosajón' Anglo-Saxon *'angora' angora *'angosto' narrow *'angula' baby elver *'angula' small elver *'angula' brood of eels *'angular' angular *'ángulo oblicuo' bevel *'ángulo' angle *'angulosidad' angularity *'anguloso' angled *'angustia' anguish *'angustiado' worried *'angustiado' anguished *'angustiado' broken-hearted *'anhelar' yearn (to -) *'anhelo' longing *'anhelo' yearning *'anidar' nestle (to -) *'anilina.' aniline *'anilla' kink *'anilla' runner *'anillo con paso de testigo' Token Ring *'anillo' ring *'animación' animation *'animado' zestful *'animado' animated *'animal de casta' thoroughbred *'animal doméstico' domesticated animal *'animal doméstico' pet *'animal' animal *'animar' cheer (to -) *'animar' perk up (to -) *'animar' animate (to -) *'animismo' animism *'animista' animist *'animosidad' animosity *'anión' anion *'aniquilación' annihilation *'aniquilar' annihilate (to -) *'anís (grano de -)' aniseed *'anís' anise *'anisete' anisette *'aniversario' anniversary *'aniversario' jubilee *'anjova' blue fish *'anochecer' nightfall *'ánodo' anode *'anomalía' anomaly *'anómalo' anomalous *'anónimo' nameless *'anónimo' anonymous *'anorexia' anorexia *'anormal' abnormal *'anormalidad' abnormality *'anormalmente crecido' overgrown *'anormalmente' abnormally *'anotación' record *'anotación' notation *'anotado' logged *'anotar' record (to -) *'anotar' register (to -) *'anquilosarse' stiffen (to -) *'ansiedad fóbica' phobic anxiety *'ansiolítico' anxiolytic *'ansiosamente' agog *'ansioso' anxious *'antagónico' antagonistic *'antagonismo' antagonism *'antagonista' antagonist *'antagonista' opponent *'antártico' Antarctic *'Antártida' Antarctic *'ante' suede *'ante' doeskin *'ante' buckskin *'antecámara' antechamber *'antecámara' lobby *'antecedente' antecedent *'antecedentes' background *'antediluviano' antediluvian *'antena' aerial *'antena' antenna *'antepasado' ancestor *'anteproyecto' blueprint *'anterior' previous *'anterior' prior *'anterior' anterior *'antes de' before *'antes mencionado' aforementioned *'antes mencionado' aforesaid *'antesala' anteroom *'antiaéreo' antiaircraft *'antialérgico' antiallergic *'antiasmático' antiasthmatic *'antibacteriano' antibacterial *'antibiótico' antibiotic *'antibloqueo' jam-free *'anticipación' anticipation *'anticipe' anticipate *'anticlerical' anticlerical *'anticlímax' anticlimax *'anticoagulante' anticoagulant *'anticoncepción' contraception *'anticonceptivo' contraceptive *'Anticristo' Antichrist *'anticuado' out-of-date *'anticuado' antiquated *'anticuado' old-fashioned *'anticuario' antiquary *'anticuario' antiquarian *'anticuerpos' antibodies *'antidepresivo' antidepressant *'antídoto' antidote *'antieconómico' uneconomic *'antigramatical' ungrammatical *'antigua alumna' alumna (US) *'antiguas alumnas' alumnae (US) *'antigüedad' antiquity *'antigüedad' seniority *'antigüedad' antique *'antiguo' old *'antiguo' longstanding *'antiguo' ancient *'antiinflamatorio' antiinflammatory *'antiinflamatorio' anti-inflamatory *'antilogaritmo' antilogarithm *'antílope' antelope *'antimonio' antimony *'antinuclear' antinuclear *'antipatía' antipathy *'antípodas' antipode *'antiséptico' antiseptic *'antisocial' antisocial *'antítesis' antithesis *'antitoxina' antitoxin *'antivirus' anti virus *'antologia' anthology *'antología' anthology *'antónimo' antonym *'antorcha' torch *'antracita' anthracite *'antracoide' anthracoid *'antrax pequeño' anthracoid *'ántrax' anthrax *'antropocentrico' anthropocentric *'antropófago' anthropophagous *'antropoide' anthropoid *'antropología' anthropology *'antropológico' anthropological *'antropólogo' anthropologist *'antropomórfico' anthropomorphic *'antropomorfismo' anthropomorphism *'anual' annual *'anual' yearly *'anualidad' annuity *'anualmente' annually *'anuario' yearbook *'anuario' annual *'anudar' knot (to -) *'anulable' annullable *'anulación' nullification *'anulación' annulment *'anulado' canceled *'anulado' void *'anular' cancel (to -) *'anular' annul (to -) *'anular' nullify (to -) *'anunciante' announcer *'anunciante' advertiser *'anunciar' publicize (to -) *'anunciar' announce (to -) *'anunciar' advertise (to -) *'anuncio' advertisement *'anuncio' announcement *'anuncio' notice *'anverso' obverse *'añadido' addendum *'añadidura' affix *'añadir' append (to -) *'añil' bluing (US) *'año próximo' next year *'año' year *'aorta' aorta *'apaciguamiento' subsidence *'apagado' shutdown *'apagado' off *'apagar' quench (to -) *'apagar' shut down (to -) *'apaisada' slanted *'apalear' batter *'apantallamiento' screening *'aparador' sideboard *'aparador' buffet *'aparato' apparatus *'aparato' appliance *'aparato' tract *'aparcamiento' parking *'aparecer' appear (to -) *'aparejo' rigging *'aparejo' tackle *'aparentemente' seemingly *'aparición' apparition *'aparición' occurrence *'apariencia y comportamiento' look and feel *'apariencia' appearance *'apartado' off *'apartado' aloof *'apartamento' apartment *'aparte' apart *'apartheid' apartheid *'apasionado' passionate *'apatía' apathy *'apático' listless *'apático' apathetic *'apearse' dismount (to -) *'apelación' appeal *'apellido' surname *'apellido' last name *'apenas' barely *'apendectomía' appendectomy *'apéndice' appendix *'apendicitis' appendicitis *'Apeninos' Apennines *'aperitivo' aperitif *'aperitivo' appetizer *'apestoso' smelly *'apetito' appetite *'apetitoso' appetizing *'ápice' apex *'apilamiento' stacking *'apilar' stack (to -) *'apio' celery *'apisonar' tamp (to -) *'aplacador' appeaser *'aplacamiento' appeasement *'aplacar' appease (to -) *'aplastante (contundente)' crusher *'aplastante' overwhelming *'aplastante' crushing *'aplastante' smashing *'aplastar' squash (to -) *'aplaudir' applaud (to -) *'aplauso' applause *'aplazamiento' adjournment *'aplazamiento' postponement *'aplazar' postpone (to -) *'aplazar' procrastinate (to -) *'aplicable' applicable *'aplicación' application *'aplicado' applied *'aplicar' apply (to -) *'aplique' applet *'aplomo' aplomb *'apócrifo' apocryphal *'apoderado' proxy *'apodo' nickname *'apófisis transversa' transverse apophysis *'apófisis' apophysis *'apogeo' apogee *'apogeo' acme *'apologéticamente' apologetically *'apologético' apologetic *'apologista' apologist *'apoplejía' apoplexy *'apoplético' apoplectic *'aposición' apposition *'apostasía' apostasy *'apóstata' apostate *'apostate' apostatize *'apostema' abscess *'apóstol' apostle *'apostólico' apostolic *'apostrofar' apostrophize *'apóstrofe' apostrophe *'apóstrofo' apostrophe *'apoteosis' apotheosis *'apoya manos' palm rest *'apoyar' support (to -) *'apoyo ajustable' adjustable support *'apoyo al cliente' customer support *'apoyo' backing *'apoyo' support *'applet' applet *'apreciable' appreciable *'apreciación global' overview *'apreciación' appraisal *'apreciación' appreciation *'apreciar' appreciate (to -) *'apreciativo' appreciative *'aprehender' apprehend (to -) *'aprehensión' apprehension *'aprehensivo' apprehensive *'aprehensor' captor *'apremiar (a un deudor)' dun (to -) *'apremiar' prompt (to -) *'aprender' learn (to -) *'aprendiz' apprentice *'aprendiz' trainee *'aprendizaje' apprenticeship *'aprendizaje' learning *'aprensión' apprehension *'aprensivo' squeamish *'aprensivo' apprehensive *'aprensivo' worrier *'apretado' tight *'apretar' tighten (to -) *'apretón' squeeze *'apretura' cram *'aprieto' strait *'aprobación' validation *'aprobación' approbation *'aprobación' approval *'aprobado' approved *'aprobar (un examen)' pass (to -) *'aprobar' approve (to -) *'apropiación' appropriation *'apropiado' apt *'apropiado' appropriate *'apropiado' apposite *'aprovechable' profitable *'aprovisionamiento' supply *'aproximación' approximation *'aproximación' approach *'aproximadamente' approximately *'aproximado' close *'aproximado' approximate *'aproximarse' approach (to -) *'aptitud' capability *'aptitud' aptitude *'aptitud' qualification *'aptitud' aptness *'apuesta' bet *'apuesta' ante *'apuesta' wager *'apuntalar' underpin (to -) *'apuntar' aim (to -) *'apuñalar' stab (to -) *'apuro' pinch *'aquel' yonder *'aquellos' those *'aquilino' aquiline *'árabe' Arab *'arabesco' arabesque *'Arabia' Arabia *'arábico' Arabic *'arácnido' arachnid *'arado' plow *'arado' plough *'Aragón' Aragon *'arándano agrio' cranberry *'araña (de luces)' chandelier *'araña' spotted weaver *'araña' weaver *'araña' spider *'arbitán' ling *'arbitán' Mediterranean ling *'arbitraje' arbitration *'arbitraje' arbitrage *'arbitrar' arbitrate (to -) *'arbitrario' arbitrary *'árbitro' arbitrator *'árbitro' umpire *'árbitro' arbiter *'árbitro' referee *'árbol' tree *'árbol' arbor *'arbolillo' sapling *'arbolillo' seedling *'arbóreo' arboreal *'arboricultura' arboriculture *'arbusto' shrub *'arbustos (plural)' shrubbery *'arca' ark *'arca' chest *'arcada' arcade *'arcaico' archaic *'arcaísmo' archaism *'arcángel' archangel *'archidiócesis' archdiocese *'archipiélago' archipelago *'archivar' shelve (to -) *'archivar' archive (to -) *'archivero' archivist *'archivo' archive *'archivo' storage archive *'archivos (plural)' records (plural) *'arcilla' clay *'arcilloso' clayey *'arcilloso' loamy *'arco iris' rainbow *'arco' arc *'arco' arch *'ardiendo' afire *'ardiendo' ablaze *'ardiente' ardent *'ardilla listada' chipmunk *'ardilla' squirrel *'ardor' ardor *'arduo' arduous *'área de trabajo' workspace *'área de trabajo' work area *'área' area *'arena movediza' quicksand *'arena' arena *'arena' sand *'arenoso' sandy *'arenque joven' sild *'arete' red gurnard *'Argentina (la -)' Argentine (the -) *'Argentina' Argentina *'argentino' Argentine *'argón' argon *'argumentativo' argumentative *'argumento (de una función)' argument *'argumento (de una obra)' plot *'aria' aria *'aridez' aridity *'árido' arid *'Aries' Aries *'arillo' ringlet *'aristocracia' aristocracy *'aristócrata' aristocrat *'aristocrático' aristocratic *'Aristóteles' Aristotle *'aritmética' arithmetics *'aritmética' arithmetic *'Arizona' Arizona *'Arkansas' Arkansas *'arma' weapon *'armada' armada *'armadillo' armadillo *'armador' shipbuilder *'armadura de la cama' bedstead *'armadura' armature *'armadura' armor *'armamento' weaponry *'armamento' armament *'armario' closet *'armario' cabinet *'armario' cupboard *'Armenia' Armenia *'armería' armory *'armiño' stoat *'armisticio' armistice *'armónico' overtone *'armonizar' attune *'arnés de cableado' cable harness *'aroma' aroma *'aromático' aromatic *'arpía' shrew *'arpillera' sacking *'arqueado' arched *'arqueado' bandy *'arqueología' archaeology *'arqueológico' archaeological *'arquero' archer *'arqueta' casket *'arquetipo' archetype *'arquitecto' architect *'arquitectónico' architectural *'arquitectura' architecture *'arraigado' rooted *'arrancar (un arbol o una mata)' dig up (to -) *'arrancar' start (to -) *'arrancar' boot (to -) *'arrancar' switch on (to -) *'arrancar' start-up (to -) *'arranque' boot *'arranque' outburst *'arranque' start-up *'arrasar' raze *'arrastrado' drawn *'arrastrar y soltar' drag & drop (to -) *'arrastrar' drag (to -) *'arrastrar' carry over *'arrastrar' scuff (to -) *'arrastrarse' creep (to -) *'arrastrarse' crawl (to -) *'arrebatado' rapturous *'arrebatimiento' snatch *'arrecife' reef *'arreglar' arrange (to -) *'arreglo (en América Latina)' array *'arreglo' setup *'arreglo' arrangement *'arremetida' dash *'arrendajo' jay *'arrendamiento' lease *'arrendamiento' leasing *'arrendatario' renter *'arrendatario' tenant *'arrendatario' lessee *'arrepentido' remorseful *'arrepentido' repentant *'arrepentimiento' repentance *'arrepentirse' repent (to -) *'arresto' arrest *'arriba' on top *'arriba' aloft *'arriba' above *'arriba' up *'arriba' upstairs *'arriendo' rental *'arriendo' lease *'arriesgadamente' adventurously *'arriesgado' chancy *'arriesgado' risky *'arriesgar' jeopardize (to -) *'arritmia' arrythmias *'arroba' at sign(@) *'arrodillarse' kneel (to -) *'arrogancia' arrogance *'arrogante' assuming *'arrogante' cocky *'arrogante' supercilious *'arrogante' arrogant *'arrojar' disgorge (to -) *'arrollado' coiled *'arroyo' brook *'arroyo' stream *'arroyuelo' rill *'arroz' rice *'arruga' crinkle *'arruga' wrinkle *'arruga' rumple *'arruga' corrugation *'arrugado' wrinkled *'arrugar' pucker (to -) *'arrugar' shrivel (to -) *'arrugar' crumple (to -) *'arruinamiento' ruination *'arrullo' coo *'arrullo' lullaby *'arsenal' arsenal *'arsénico' arsenic *'arte de los media' media art *'arte electrónico' media art *'arte' art *'artefacto' artifact *'arteria' artery *'arterial' arterial *'arterioesclerosis' arteriosclerosis *'arteriosclerosis' arteriosclerosis *'artero' designing *'artesanía' craftsmanship *'artesano' artisan *'artesano' craftsman *'Artico' Arctic *'ártico' arctic *'articulación' joint *'articulación' articulation *'articulado' articulate *'articulado' jointed *'articular' vocalize (to -) *'articular' joint (to -) *'articular' articulate (to -) *'artículo de consumo' commodity *'artículo' article *'artículo' item *'artificial' man-made *'artificial' artificial *'artificialmente' artificially *'artificio' artifice *'artillería' artillery *'artillero' artilleryman *'artillero' cannoneer *'artilugio' contraption *'artimaña' ruse *'artista (dramático)' thespian *'artista' showman *'artista' artist *'artísticamente' artistically *'artístico' artistic *'artrítico' arthritic *'artrópodo' arthropod *'artrosis' arthrosis *'arzobispo' archbishop *'as' ace *'asa de transporte' carrying handle *'asado' roast *'asador' roaster *'asador' spit *'asalariado' salaried *'asaltante' attacker *'asaltar' assail (to -) *'asalto' onslaught *'asalto' mugging *'asalto' assault *'asamblea' convocation *'asamblea' assembly *'asambleísta' assemblyman *'asar a la parrilla' broil (to -) *'asbesto' asbestos *'ascendente' ascendant *'ascendente' ascending *'ascender' ascend (to -) *'ascender' promote (to -) *'ascendiente' ascendancy *'ascensión' ascent *'ascensión' ascension *'ascensor' lift *'ascensores (en escalada)' ascenders *'ascético' ascetic *'ascetismo' asceticism *'aseadamente' neatly *'aseado' neat *'asediar' beset *'asegurado' insured *'asegurado' secured *'asegurador' insurer *'asegurar' insure (to -) *'asegurar' assure *'asemejarse' liken (to -) *'asentimiento' acknowledgment *'asentimiento' acquiescence *'asentimiento' assent *'asentimiento' accession *'asentir' acquiesce (to -) *'asentir' acknowledge (to -) *'aseos (plural)' toilets *'asepsia' asepsis *'aséptico' aseptic *'asequible' attainable *'aserción falsa' misstatement *'aserción' assertion *'aserradero' sawmill *'aserrador' sawyer *'asertivo' assertive *'asesina' murderess *'asesinar' assassinate (to -) *'asesinar' murder (to -) *'asesinato' assassination *'asesinato' murder *'asesino' murderous *'asesino' assassin *'asesino' murderer *'asesino' cutthroat *'asesino' slaughterer *'asesino' killer *'asesor' adviser *'asesor' advisor *'asestar un golpe' bash (to -) *'aseveración' asseveration *'aseverar' asseverate (to -) *'asexual' asexual *'asfalto' asphalt *'asfixia' asphyxiation *'asfixia' asphyxia *'asfixiar' asphyxiate (to -) *'asfixiar' suffocate (to -) *'así' so *'así' thus *'Asia' Asia *'asiático' Asian *'asiático' Asiatic *'asiduamente' assiduously *'asiduidad' assiduity *'asiduo' assiduous *'asiento trasero' backseat *'asiento' seat *'asiento' seating *'asignable' assignable *'asignación de ruta' routing *'asignación' assignation *'asignación' allocation *'asignar' assign (to -) *'asignar' map (to -) *'asignar' allocate (to -) *'asilo' asylum *'asimetría' asymmetry *'asimétrico' asymmetric *'asimilación' assimilation *'asimilar' assimilate (to -) *'asíncrono' asynchronous *'asistencia' attendance *'asistencia' relief *'asistenta' chairwoman *'asistir (& ayudar)' assist (to -) *'asistir (p.e., a una charla)' attend (to -) *'asma' asthma *'asmático' asthmatic *'asno' donkey *'asno' jackass *'asno' ass *'asociación' association *'asociado' associated *'asombrado' amazed *'asombrar' astound *'asombrar' astonish (to -) *'asombrar' amaze (to -) *'asombro' amazement *'asombro' astonishment *'asombroso' astounding *'asombroso' astonishing *'asombroso' amazing *'asonancia' assonance *'aspecto' aspect *'aspereza' asperity *'aspereza' abruptness *'áspero' rough *'áspero' unpolished *'aspersión' aspersion *'aspillera' loophole *'aspiración' aspiration *'aspirador' suction apparatus *'aspirador' aspirator *'aspirante' aspirant *'aspirante' challenger *'aspirante' a suitor *'aspirar' aspirate (to -) *'aspirar' aspire (to -) *'aspirina' aspirin *'asquerosidad' nastiness *'asta' pole *'asterisco' asterisk *'asteroide' asteroid *'astigmático' astigmatic *'astigmatismo' astigmatism *'astilla' splinter *'astilla' chip *'astillar' chip (to -) *'astillero' shipyard *'astracán' astrakhan *'astragalo' astragalus *'astral' astral *'astrofísica' astrophysics *'astrología' astrology *'astrológico' astrological *'astrólogo' astrologer *'astronauta' astronaut *'astronomía' astronomy *'astronómico' astronomical *'astrónomo' astronomer *'astucia' shiftiness *'astuto' crafty *'astuto' astute *'asumir' assume (to -) *'asunción' assumption *'asunto' affair *'asunto' subject *'asunto' topic *'asustadizo' scary *'asustadizo' jumpy *'asustado' afraid *'asustado' scared *'asustar' scare (to -) *'atacante' assailant *'atacar' attack (to -) *'atajo' cutoff *'atalaya' watchtower *'ataque de epilepsia' ictus epilepticus *'ataque' onset *'ataque' bout *'atar' tie (to -) *'atar' attach (to -) *'atar' bond (to -) *'atasco' a jam *'ataúd' coffin *'atavío' attire *'atavío' apparel *'ateísmo' atheism *'atemperar' mollify (to -) *'Atenas' Athens *'atención' attention *'atención' caution *'ateniense' Athenian *'atentamente' attentively *'atento' observant *'atento' mindful *'atento' courteous *'atento' attentive *'atento' thoughtful *'atento' regardful *'atenuación' attenuation *'atenuado' dimmed *'atenuar' attenuate (to -) *'ateo' atheist *'aterrado' terrorized *'aterrar' terrify (to -) *'aterrar' terrorize (to -) *'aterrorizar' terrify (to -) *'aterrorizar' terrorize (to -) *'atestado' crowded *'atestado' attestation *'atestar' attest (to -) *'atestiguar' vouch (to -) *'atestiguar' testify *'ático' penthouse *'ático' attic *'atípico' atypical *'atisbar' peek (to -) *'atizar' stoke (to -) *'Atlántico (Oceano -)' Atlantic (Ocean) *'atlas' atlas *'atleta' athlete *'atlético' athletic *'atletismo' athletics *'atmósfera' atmosphere *'atmosférico' atmospheric *'atolón' atoll *'atolondrado' madcap *'atolondrado' scatter-brained *'atolondramiento' recklessness *'atómico' atomic *'atomizar' atomize (to -) *'átomo' atom *'atonal' atonal *'atonía' atony *'atónito' thunderstruck *'atormentado' tormented *'atormentar' tantalize (to -) *'atracción' attraction *'atractivo' attractive *'atractivo' attractiveness *'atraer' attract (to -) *'atrancarse' stuck (to -) *'atrapado' trapped *'atrás' back *'atrás' behind *'atrasado mental' moron *'atrasado' behindhand *'atrasado' retarded *'atrasado' past due *'atrasarse' lag (to -) *'atraso' backwardness *'atrasos' arrear *'atrevido' venturesome *'atrevido' daredevil *'atrevido' daring *'atrevido' impudent *'atrevido' pert *'atribución' ascription *'atribución' attribution *'atribuible' attributable *'atribuir' ascribe (to -) *'atribuir' attribute (to -) *'atributivo' attributive *'atributo' attribute *'atril' lectern *'atrio' atrium *'atrocidad' atrocity *'atrofia' atrophy *'atrofiar' stunt (to -) *'atropellar' override *'atropina' atropine *'atroz' atrocious *'atún' tunnny (fish)(UK) *'atún' tuna(fish) *'aturdir' stun (to -) *'aturrullado' distraught *'audacia' audacity *'audaz' audacious *'audazmente' boldly *'audible' audible *'audición' audition *'audición' tryout *'audiovisual' audiovisual *'auditivo' aural *'auditorio' auditorium *'auditorio' auditory *'augur' augur *'augusto' august *'aula' classroom *'aumentar la velocidad' increase speed (to -) *'aumentar' augment (to -) *'aumentar' accrue (to -) *'aumentar' increase *'aumento' increase *'aumento' raise *'aumento' augmentation *'aunque' albeit *'aunque' although *'aunque' though *'aurícula' atrium *'auriga' charioteer *'aurora' aurora *'auscultación' auscultation *'ausencia' absence *'ausente' absentee *'ausente' absent *'auspicio' auspice *'austeridad' austerity *'austero' austere *'Australia' Australia *'australiano' Australian *'Austria' Austria *'austriaco' Austrian *'autenticidad' authenticity *'auténtico' authentic *'autentificación' authentication *'autentificar' authenticate (to -) *'autobús' omnibus *'autocomprobación' self-checking *'autodeterminación' self-determination *'automático' auto *'automatismo' automatism *'automatización' automation *'automóvil' car *'automóvil' motorcar *'automovilista' motorist *'autonomía' self-government *'autónomo' autonomic *'autopista de la información' information superhighway *'autopista de la información' the information superhighway *'autopista de peaje' turnpike *'autopista' parkway *'autopista' motorway *'autopista' speedway *'autor' author *'autoridad' authority *'autoritario' authoritarian *'autorización' authorization *'autorización' licensing *'autorización' permission *'autorizado' licensed *'autoservicio' self-service *'auxiliar' auxiliary *'auxiliar' auxiliary *'avalancha' avalanche *'avanzado' sophisticated *'avanzado' advanced *'avaricia' cupidity *'avariento' miserly *'avaro' miser *'avena' oat *'avena' oatmeal *'avenida' avenue *'aventura' venture *'aventura' adventure *'aventurado' adventurous *'aventurera' adventuress *'aventurero' adventurer *'avergonzado' abashed *'avergonzado' shamefaced *'avergonzado' ashamed *'avergonzar' abbash (to -) *'avería' breakdown *'averiado' out of service *'averiarse' break down (to -, (a machine) *'aversión' disgust *'aversión' distaste *'avestruz' ostrich *'aviador' airman *'avinagrado' cantankerous *'avinagrado' vinegary *'avión a reacción' jet *'avión de transporte' airliner *'avión' aeroplane (UK) *'avión' airplane (US) *'avión' plane *'avión' aircraft *'aviso' warning *'aviso' notice *'aviso' caution *'avispa' a wasp *'avituallar' victual (to -) *'axila' armpit *'axis' axis *'ay' alas *'ayer' yesterday *'ayuda en línea' online help *'ayuda' assistance *'ayuda' aid *'ayudante' aide *'ayudante' adjutant *'ayudante' assistant *'ayudar' assist (to -) *'ayuntamiento' copulation *'azada' spade *'azafata' stewardess *'azafata' air stewardess *'azar' chance *'Azerbaiján' Azerbaijan *'ázimo' unleavened *'azotar' scourge (to -) *'azotar' thrash (to -) *'azteca' Aztec *'azúcar' sugar *'azucarado' sugary *'azucena' lily *'azufre' sulfur *'azul marino (color)' navy blue (color) *'azul' blue *'azulado' bluish *'azulejo' bluebird Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés